hogwarts_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam Meyer
Sam Meyer is a 16-year-old Gryffindor. His roleplayer is LivvyLove17. Biography Samuel Leonardo Meyer was born on June 2 to Alexandria and Beck Meyer. Benedict was a muggle crime scene detective and Alexandria was a witch who worked as an auror. Benedict was extremely smart and a lage smart alec. He was described as being very untolerable by all of the people who knew him. Benedict had always claimed that he was "married to his work" and he "wasn't the dating type of person" but that all changed when he met Alexandria. Benedict was a muggle aware of the wizarding world, because the ministry trusted him,and he worked as a partner with the Ministry of Magic. Benedict met Alexandria one day while he was working, and he instantly fell in love with how clever she was. Alexadria could keep up on Benedict's levels and she was maybe even smarter than him. He soon asked Alexandria out and they fell in love, married, then had their first child, whom they named John. John was born two years before Sam was. John was very logically smart and was fueled by facts. Sam, however, was very smart with mind games and puzzles. They were equally smart, but both the boys were very different. John usually praised by their Alexandria, who was more logically smart, and Sam was usually praised by Benedict because he was more good with puzzles. Sam usually was able to read people extremely well, and by just one look at a person he could tell what the person had been doing. When Sam was 7, Alexandria and Benedict decided to tell Sam and John about Hogwarts. John refused to beieve them, saying that magic was humanly impossible. Sam, however, was intruiged by the stories his parents told. A couple of years later, when John didn't recieve his Hogwarts letter, Sam was distraught and thought that he wouldn't, either. But when Sam finally did reach the age of 11, he got his Hogwarts letter and was thrilled. Sam was the top of all of his classes, and many people thought that he was a bit of a smart-alec. Personality Sam is extremely clever, but not in the traditional way. He loves figuring out puzzles and mind games. He is very close with his father, who people say looks and acts just like him. Sam can be unbearable sometimes, and tends to be a large workaholic. He doesn't have many friends, but Sam doesn't let that bother him. He sometimes over-analyzes things. Sam can read into people very well, and he uses that against people sometimes. He still wonders why he wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw, but many people say it was because of his bravery. Sam only ahs a few friends, but he loves them all. Looks Sam has untidy, curly black hair that he usually gels back. He has hazelish green eyes and tan skin. He is 5'10. Wand Sam's wand is cedar wood, and is extremely long for a wand, being 17 inches. At it's core is a unicorn tail hair. Alliances *None yet! Enemies *None yet! Abilities/Traits *Sam is extremely smart. *Sam is the head of his class. *Sam gets bored often. *Sam likes crossword probelms. *Sam can read people very well. *Sam pays attention to detail more than the average human being does. *Sam is very observant. *Sam can play the violin. *Sam is very clever. Gallery week-in-review-darren-criss-gifs-confused.gif tumblr_lx5p6lwcwj1qhxkuro1_500.GIF tumblr_lpoomj87Cf1qk5urao1_500.gif tumblr_ljaq6q0M6u1qba0who1_500.gif Darren-gif-darren-criss-23128837-500-313.gif anderson-blaine-darren-criss-Favim.com-368903.gif anderson-blaine-darren-criss-Favim.com-368900.gif Category:Student Category:British Category:Sixteen Category:Gryffindor Category:Male Category:Overly Attractive Male Category:LivvyLove17 Category:Halfblood Category:Straight O Student Category:Sixth Year